


Snow

by twdeadfanfic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdeadfanfic/pseuds/twdeadfanfic
Summary: Daryl’s been away from the communities for years, after Rick died, and in those years, he met Y/N when she stumbled into his camp. She needed help and Daryl took her in… They ended up being friends and then more, and by now, they have been together for years. Y/N is with Dog at the camp, waiting for Daryl, who went to trade to Alexandria, when it starts snowing. Winter holiday vibes one-shot.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & You, Daryl Dixon & reader, Daryl Dixon x Reader - Relationship, Daryl Dixon x you, Daryl Dixon/Reader, Daryl Dixon/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Snow

“So damn cold, Dog…”

You muttered under your breath, a puff of smoke leaving your mouth. The days had been cold for a while, but that afternoon, on top of everything, it had started snowing. It was falling heavier and heavier, and so you had decided to try and fix things around the camp so everything wouldn’t get covered in snow if it didn’t stop.

You hoped it stopped, though. Daryl had gone to visit one of those settlements in which he had friends. Since you knew him, he went twice a year to trade, one to the Kingdom and another to Alexandria, where he was this time. He had taken the bike, someone called Eugine who lived there would refuel it, and so the trip shouldn’t take more than a day. One year, he hadn’t come back until the next day, but that was because he’d been caught in a thunderstorm and decided to wait it out at Alexandria.

You wondered if he’d decide the same this time, instead of riding under the snow. It’d be better, though maybe he had already left and he’d be caught by the snow on the way back…the idea worried you. Also, if he stayed and the snowstorm was a big one, maybe he couldn’t be back with the bike until the snow started to melt a bit…that worried you too. Maybe you should have gone with him…but you still didn’t feel ready to face those people he went to visit, even if you knew that Daryl considered them family.

You just hoped that he was okay and wouldn’t get stranded in the middle of nowhere if the snow started to pile up.

“Alright, Dog…” You looked at the dog, who was smelling the snow that was starting to fall. Sometimes Daryl took Dog with him, but he didn’t like to have him running behind the bike, and so when he took the bike and wanted to ride fast, he’d leave Dog with you, and you also knew that Daryl left him with you so Dog would check the traps and alert you if walkers were around, it was a way of Daryl to worry a bit less about you being alone in the middle of the woods.

You loved Dog and his company and so you were happy that he was with you, especially now that he might have ended up having to run through the snow if he were with Daryl, but also you worried less about Daryl when Dog was with him, he’d take care of Daryl in a way. Maybe you both should have two dogs, one to stay with each of you in the few occasions that you both got separated…and Dog would have a friend…maybe you should talk with Daryl about it when he came back…which you hoped would be soon, safe and sound.

“Let’s get the camp covered before we’re swimming in snow,” you said to Dog, and you set to work. You had some plastics that you could tie to the trees, creating some sort of roof over part of the camp. You used it for the heavy rain, you had suggested it to Daryl shortly after being taken in by him, when he found you in the woods running away from people that you rather not think about.

You thought that you joining Daryl’s camp had been an improvement on the state of it. Before, it seemed like Daryl didn’t care about the conditions he lived in, with a small tent made just by a sheer piece of cloth, holes on it, not caring about being cold and getting wet when it rained. You had eventually learned that Daryl thought he deserved that and worse, that he didn’t deserve something good, being comfortable, or even to go back to his settlement…With you there, though, he had listened to your ideas for improving the camp, if only for your sake, but you were glad it meant that he lived better too.

Daryl didn’t deserve all that guilt that he carried, the way in which he beat himself…you had tried to tell him so, to make it better, and you thought you might have succeeded a little bit, but you also knew that Daryl still thought things like that…you wished you knew how to make it better…At least, you always tried to show him that he had your unconditional love…

You smiled…who could have told you that you would meet someone like Daryl out of the blue in the middle of the woods, someone so extraordinary…someone you had fallen in love with so deeply, and that you were so lucky that he had decided that he wanted to share his space with you, and then his life, that loved you too… It must have been the luckiest moment of your life, you didn’t know if it was a coincidence, or fate, or what, but you were glad of it nonetheless.

You struggled a bit tying all the plastics to the trees alone, but finally you managed to make a roof over the campfire and the tent, which was bigger and sturdier than the one Daryl had called tent before you started sleeping inside it. You had to make sure the snow didn’t pile on the plastics, or it’d pull them down. You also tied some more plastics and pieces of fabric between the trucks of some trees, trying to create a perimeter around the area of the tent and campfire, so the icy wind and the snow would hit it less. After that, you took off the tent to put under it some wood planks that Daryl had brought from Hilltop once, before putting up the tent over them, so it’d be isolated from the cold, wet ground, even if that made the ground under the sleeping bags harder. Then, you also placed some of the pelts that Daryl had got ready over the ground, as some sort of carpet in which you could sit down, less cold and wet.

Once everything was done and fixed, you let yourself fall down next to the campfire with a tired sigh, wrapping yourself in a blanket, Dog snuggled at your side, as close to the warming fire as you could without danger of ending up burning yourself. As the snow kept piling up, you grew more and more worried about Daryl…

You had to keep worrying through the night, Daryl wasn’t back, the snow had fallen heavy and piled up, but you tried to tell yourself that he was okay and in Alexandria, waiting until the snow stopped and the sun came again and it were safer to travel. Still, you barely could sleep that night, and through the next morning, your stomach seemed to clench with worry…was Daryl okay in Alexandria? Was he stranded in the middle of nowhere…did he have an accident…

You kept worrying until almost the evening, when Dog’s ears perked up as he sniffed and looked around, before he began walking fast. He wasn’t growling, so you guessed that whatever scent he’d caught wouldn’t come from a threat, either alive or dead, and you could only hope it was Daryl’s scent. You took your rifle before following Dog and saw him stopping in front of the wire that Daryl and you had tied around the area of the camp to stop walkers, also lined with traps, and he was jumping around and wiggling his tail like crazy…Daryl, it had to be Daryl.

You rushed to Dog across the snow, grinning when you saw Daryl ahead, dragging the bike through the snow. You waved at him, relieved, and Daryl waved back, looking more than tired. You rushed to open the wire so he could walk into the camp, and Dog ran to greet him, jumping on the snow. “Hey, Dog!” Daryl greeted, petting him, before making his way to you. You threw yourself at him and Daryl wrapped his arms around you too, holding you to him and burying his face on your shoulder with an exhausted sigh.

“I was worried….” You murmured. “With the snow and everything…”

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” Daryl pulled away from you, nodding. “I was in Alexandria, started snowing a lot, I decided to wait it out but it didn’t stop and it was piling up, sun was going down already, Aaron said I shouldn’t go out in the dark and with the snow, so I stayed.”

“He was right.” You nodded and leaned to peck his lips. “You’re cold…why you only took that poncho?”

Daryl just shrugged. “Was worried about you too, alone here with the snow and all.”

“I was okay and I had Dog.” You kissed Daryl’s cheek. “Come on, let’s warm up.” You helped him to drag the bike under the plastics that you had tied up, and he threw another over it to protect it.

“It’s nice,” Daryl said, waving around the improvements that you had made to protect the camp from the snow. “Good job.”

You nodded and smiled, kissing his cheek, before pushing at him to sit down near the fire, Dog running to sit with him. Then, you picked up your heaviest blanket and placed it over Daryl. “I’m gonna turn you into a burrito…” you joked, and Daryl rolled his eyes but smiled, reaching out to tug at your hand so you’d sit with him, and so you fought with Dog for a spot close to Daryl, sat down between his legs and lying against his chest, letting out a content sigh when Daryl wrapped both the blanket and his arms around you, keeping you against his chest.

You shook your head at Daryl’s fingerless gloves, taking one of his hands between yours, covered by wool gloves that Daryl had got for you a couple of years ago. Still keeping yourself wrapped in Daryl’s arms and the blanket, you turned to your side so you could look at him. “How was everything?”

“Okay…everyone’s good. It seems Rosita and Siddiq got something going on, but they try to keep it secret… it’s…it’s weird,” Daryl began telling you. You didn’t know those people, not really, but Daryl had talked about them to you during the years that you both had been together, so you more or less knew who they were. “Judith and RJ are really big, they’re…they’re great. Gracie, Aaron’s kid, she got tall.” Daryl had that smile that he always had when he talked about the kids, and you couldn’t help your own. “I don’t know how Judith still remembers me…barely sees me once a year.”

Daryl rummaged into his pocket, taking out a drawing of sticking figurines, under them the names of Daryl and Judith. He always came back with one of those when he saw his niece. You smiled at the picture and reached out to caress Daryl’s face. “Maybe then you should visit more often?” Those people were his family, you didn’t know them but you knew well the love that Daryl had for them, yet that guilt that he seemed to carry made him keep himself away from them, as if he were undeserving of them and their love. You hated that he felt like that, but you had never been able to talk him out of it.

Daryl let out a sigh, but then he looked at you. “Would you come with me, if I do?”

“I, uh…” You chewed on your lip…you’d do pretty much anything for Daryl, but the idea of facing a big community of new people still made you anxious, no matter you knew it’d be okay, they were Daryl’s family. “You said Michonne doesn’t want strangers there…” You said, avoiding the question. You knew the reason behind that. It had taken Daryl many, many months together with you, after you had already seen the X scar on his back, to tell you why. He didn’t want to think or talk about it again, and neither did you.

“You ain’t no stranger.” Daryl shrugged. “You’re my…you’re with me.”

“I’m your…what?” You arched an eyebrow at Daryl, smirking. “Your…lover? Sweetheart? Beloved? Paramour? Beau? Mistress, maybe?”

Daryl snorted, shaking his head and looking away shyly. “Shut up.”

You chuckled, reaching to peck his lips, before settling yourself against his chest again. “Doesn’t matter, though, I’m a stranger to her.”

“You, uh…you ain’t no stranger…you…you’re gonna be mad.”

You frowned and looked at Daryl. “What you mean?”

“I, uh…” Daryl bit his lip looking at you before looking away. “I told Michonne about you.”

“What?” You blinked at him, taken aback.

“I told her about you…”

“Yesterday?”

“Nah, uh… when…when I went to find you clothes because you only had that dress…” Daryl was still not looking at you…that had been almost four years ago, just days after you stumbled into one of his traps and Dog found you, when you only had a riffle and that stupid dress you rather not think about.

“Oh…yeah, well, makes sense…definitely you and I don’t have the same trousers size,” you joked awkwardly. “But she doesn’t know that you and I…you know. She doesn’t even know I’m still here.”

“She, uh…does. I told her when I went the next year…we were talking and…she asked what had happened to you and uh…wasn’t going to say anything but…uh…I just…told her.” Daryl shrugged awkwardly. “ Just her, she won’t tell no one…well, Judith knows too, but nobody else…and…uh…yeah, Michonne’d take you, if you come with me…if we wanna move back there…”

“You want to move back there?” You asked Daryl, stopping yourself from asking what exactly had he said to Michonne about you, and what had been her reaction at knowing that Daryl and you had a relationship, you could see that Daryl was awkward and shy about it, and you didn’t want him to think that you were annoyed by it. You were just surprised and a bit awkward.

“I know you don’t want to,” Daryl said instead of answering. “That you ain’t comfortable with it.”

You took a deep breath, and then reached to cup Daryl’s face, stroking his cheek and making him look at you. “I’d try to, if you wanted. I would.” You felt anxious and apprehensive, couldn’t help it, but you didn’t want Daryl to be away from his home and apart from his family for more years because of you.

Daryl placed his hand on top of yours on his cheek, holding it and placing it on his leg, playing with your fingers. He was silent for a moment, but then he let out a sigh. “I can’t. You know I can’t.”

“You can,” you whispered, squeezing his hand.

“No. You know why…I just…I can’t.” Daryl shook his head and you hated how hurt he looked, like he always did when he thought about it.

“Daryl-” You began, but Daryl stopped you before you could once again voice your opinion on it.

“No.”

You let out a sigh…again, that seemed a lost cause. “Judith would be happy if you did, though…” You muttered. You didn’t know her and yet you still felt how much she loved Daryl.

“Yeah…” Daryl’s lip curled into a tiny, half-smile, but it was soon gone. “If she knew…her dad…if she knew that-”

You knew where Daryl was going, and you didn’t want him to even think it, and so you did the first thing you could think to stop it. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and kissed his lips. Daryl let out a sound of surprise against your lips but kissed you back, tangling his fingers on your hair, holding you close to him.

When you pulled back, you rested your forehead on his. “I love you,” you whispered. “And…Alexandria, Hilltop, the middle of the woods under the snow…I don’t care, but together you and I.” It was so corny, you knew, but it didn’t make it less true.

“Yeah…” You felt Daryl nod, and then he pecked your lips before he shifted so you were lying against his chest again. “So…uh…Judith said that it’s Christmas…yeah, I know she can’t know for sure, but…” Daryl shrugged.

“If it makes her happy.” You shrugged too.

“She made me this…” Daryl lifted his sleeve and you saw that he was wearing a bracelet made of corded and braided thread and leather.

“Oh, it’s lovely!” You grinned.

“Yeah…” Daryl nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips. “And she, uh…helped me to make you this…” Daryl rummaged into his pocket and then he took out a braided, leather cord, and hanging from it there was a pendant, a circular piece of wood, in which Daryl and Judith had painted the small drawing of a white rabbit, and then varnished it. You gasped looking at it, taking it from Daryl’s hand to examine it closely. “It’s, uh…it’s okay?”

“Okay?” You looked at Daryl and then back at the pendant. “It’s perfect!” It was beautiful, and cute, and everything. “I love it, I love it so much! Thank you!” You grinned, reaching to wrap your arms around Daryl’s shoulders, hugging him to you, and you kissed his lips before pulling back.

“I’m glad you like it,” Daryl said, looking at you with a bashful smile.

“I don’t like it, I love it,” you said, already putting it on, the pendant resting right over your chest. You looked at it and then at Daryl, your heart seemed to squeeze in love, and you reached out to stroke Daryl’s cheek. “Thank you…it’s so, so perfect, it looks wonderful….but I didn’t know it was Christmas, I have nothing for you.”

“Don’t need nothing.” Daryl shrugged.

“Still, I wish I had something for you.” You didn’t know what, though, you didn’t think you could get Daryl anything, and it made you a bit sad.

“You fixed the camp for the snow, it looks great.” Daryl waved around.

“Yeah, I guess it’s something…” You chuckled, and then crawled from your blanket nest, making sure to still keep part of it around you, to reach out to grab another blanket from the nearby tent. Once you had it, you dragged it to you and quickly snuggled back with Daryl, throwing the new blanket over you both too on top of the other. “And I’m…building us a warm burrow?” You joked and Daryl chuckled.

“Ain’t gonna be so fun when we gotta move out of the burrow.”

“We don’t need to…when we want some dinner? We can reach the pot from here and heat it without leaving the blanket.” You gestured to it, on the ground next to the campfire, lid on. “Oh, I got ready some stew…that counts as a gift too?” You asked jokingly, Daryl was usually the one to cook, and he chuckled and nodded. “And when we want to sleep? We can make sure we’re blanket burritos and walk like that to the tent, I mean, it’s right there…and there, we’ll make an even bigger burrow, not only with the blankets but with the sleeping bag…and…I can also give you a massage, maybe? I mean…my hands are going to be icy but…” You shrugged and grinned, and Daryl chuckled, leaning to kiss your forehead.

You pecked his lips and then shifted until your back was pressed against Daryl’s chest, his arms around you, the blankets wrapped around you both too, creating a warm cocoon, with Dog inside the burrow too.

“Do you like snow?” You asked, watching the beautiful, fluffy snowflakes falling from the sky.

“It’s a pain in the ass…”Daryl said and you chuckled.

“Yeah, it can be…but it’s beautiful! Look at how pretty everything is…if only it weren’t so cold.” You sighed, looking at the scenery. “It can be fun too…like, snowmen and snowball fights.”

“Yeah, Judith dragged me into a snowball fight…”

You turned to look at Daryl at that. “Seriously?” You blinked at him and Daryl nodded. “Oh…Daryl Dixon in a snowball fight…how much I wish I had seen that!”

“Yeah…was fun, I, uh…” Daryl looked down shyly. “I wish you had been there too.”

You smiled softly and kissed his cheek, before leaning your back against his chest again. “Maybe…maybe next time…” It made you anxious…but the more you heard about Judith and her mom, and how they seemed to care for Daryl, the more you wanted to meet them.

“Maybe…” Daryl kissed the top of your head. “I let Judith win anyway…”

You snorted. “Nah, I’m sure she won fair and square.”

“Yeah, she’s badass…” Daryl said, and the love in his voice made you smile. “A lil’ asskicker since she was born.”

“She sounds perfect…maybe the next time…maybe I can try…” You said, and Daryl squeezed your hand before holding you even tighter. “For now, I’m pretty happy to watch the snow fall and all the woods snowed, while inside our blankets burrow…come on, it’s pretty, admit it.”

“Yeah, it is,” Daryl agreed, and you turned to look at him, kissing his lips.

You smiled at Daryl, stroking his cheek with your hand, before snuggling back to his chest, enjoying to be there, safe and loved, cuddled up with Daryl and Dog in your own blanket burrow and makeshift camp, watching the snow covering the woods around in you.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, another “holiday vibes” fic, I really hope you like it. Also, this is kind of a sneek peek into a fic in my mind again, I’m considering writing a fic with this plot and girl, from the moment Daryl and her meet, but I’m not sure I’ll get to do it. 
> 
> I’m not ver much into the holidays,sadly, so writing this kind of fics make it easier for me to deal with it!
> 
> If you liked it and have a moment, please let me know your thoughts! All your comments and kudos mean the world to me!!
> 
> As always, excuse my english, is not my first language


End file.
